


get FIC REVIEWED lol

by Senchagreentea



Category: League of Legends
Genre: !best settphel authors! (in my opinion), FIC REVIEW, M/M, i love giving gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senchagreentea/pseuds/Senchagreentea
Summary: Gifts to my fav settphel writers!!!le caution not a fic, but a gift :D
Relationships: Jhin/Zed, Kai/Valmar/Varus (League of Legends), Sett/Aphelios, Sheida Kayn/Zed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3
Collections: works for my fav authors





	get FIC REVIEWED lol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zail/gifts).



> :D welcome!!

Best settphel writers! (in my opinion)

EHHEHEHEHEH HELLLOOOOOo!!!!!!

srsly i got to tell u if u write kayn/zed and settphel i will simp for u ;0;

LETS GET STARTEEEEDDDDDDDDDD

fic 1:A wolf among sheep  
settphel

Good,” said Sett, “You’ll make a fine addition to my collection.”  
And with that, Aphelios was promptly shoved to the wall. Sett’s rough hands tearing through the thin fabric of Phel’s tunic before throwing the remains to the floor.  
His nails dragged down the latter’s newly exposed skin, making sure to cover his newfound toy with as many markings as possible.  
“Prepare yourself, moon cake. It’s going to be a long night for you.”

OHOHOOHOHHOHOOOOOOO  
what a shame u didnt get to finish it!!!  
ahh it wouldve been A M A Z I N G  
IM SURE

fic 2:a final request (3rd fav!)  
zayn ;w;  
Master?” The frightened boy asked as Zed shamefully looked to the floor.  
He threw his silver prison to the side, hugging his student.  
“Master, what have I done?” Kayn asked with a quiver in his voice.  
“Nothing, my dear child.” argent tears shone down Zed’s cheeks as he cupped the head of his student. “I have failed you,” he whispered.

THIS PART IS WHEN I LOST IT  
the feels-  
😩👌

fic 3:Dinner and lingerie  
settphel

He chuckled lightly, “do you wanna shower?” He asked.  
Phel nodded, his face still unmoving from the safety and scent of his man.  
“Let’s get you out of this then.” He slipped a finger beneath Phel’s ribbons and wiggled it before undoing the clasp of both his stockings and harness.  
Phel sat up slowly, shedding the remaining clothing that did little to cover him.  
“I’ll start the water,” said Sett.  
The two spent the remainder of their night enjoying each other’s company, drinking their preferred alcohol and simply just talking. Trivial matters to childhood memories, they listened to each other, despite their differences. As one may say, opposites attract. And if that was the case, the moon was at their mercy.

AAAAAAA THE FLUFF IS JUST SO GOOD AAAHHHHHH--✨✨✨✨  
i love settphel❤️❤️❤️

fic 4:Addicting poison

all i got to say for this one  
its bootiful!  
beautybeauty

"I'm here, brother"  
gave me chills AHHH

fic 5:to console a lunari

Sett knew Aphelios was touch starved. After only a few encounters with the elegant man on the rift, it was very clear to him. Sett liked Aphelios. A lot. He thought he was an ethereal looking man, between his graceful movements and lithe figure, Sett often caught himself staring at the marksmen at less than appropriate times.

HAHAH I READ THIS AND IMMEDIATELY KNEW THIS WAS GON BE GOOD

But at least he could share it with someone else.

Ahh what a nice line to end it on

HAHA (SANA ALL)

fic 6:losing control  
VARUS FIC  
The heartlights shared a time of intimacy, connecting with each other for the first time since all 3 merged souls, and Varus hated to admit it, but it was hot. By the end of it, he had nearly cum himself with the bit of shared pleasure he felt. The strain against his ‘demon pants’ was hard to ignore but he pushed on, he wasn’t going to give in on that. At least not yet. (M O O D)

OH? I have never seen anybody make a varus fic before!!  
this was such a great intro into the relationship '0'

fic 7:his sick idea of revenge

Oh, my darling. How droll. Where’s the fun in killing bound prey? No, no, no. I have far better, more,” he paused, gesturing his hand to Zed, “...Extravagant plans for you.”

O SHI- HERE IT COMES

u write my fav ships ;w;  
thank u so much :0:

fic 8: relief

Ya’ know, you should call me Zed more often.” It sounded muffled as his face was still pressed to the back of his student’s head.

AHH I DIE FOR FLUFFY ZAYN  
I LOVE IT SOOOO MUCHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHH

AHHH thank u for making the community better! i absolutely love EVERYBODY in the settphel author group ;0;  
BUT u guys stand out the most!  
from sparklesenpai to kimkaiiii to u!!!

this community is the bestthank u so much for writing. i and many others really appreciate it!!!!  
-Adeteka

ps.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe get stickbugged lol


End file.
